Harry Potter Alone Hero
by ShadowWolf556
Summary: Harry Potter decides enough is enough four years in hell makes him start to mature quickly and he plans a escape. After finding a place to settle down he waits with patience for his 11th birthday while helping justice along the way because he couldn't help being so bloody noble. Eventual H.P/N.T/FD
1. Escaping with some fire

AN:I don't own the Harry Potter series what so ever, J.K Rowling does thou so yeah.

In the early hours after midnight in the small, cramped and dusty cupboard under the stairs of number four Privet Drive lay a small five year old boy with glowing green eyes and messy black hair.

And as this small boy lay on his worn mat under these stairs he cradled his wounded head and stared at the roof of his cupboard and cried silent tears as to know why he was being punished for something he couldn't control, Aunt petunia blamed him but it wasnt his fault he burnt their breakfast, he was just so angry at the way he was being treated and the breakfast was nearly ash when he checked it afterwards and as he lay there he thought of his parents and how they had died, not in a car crash while drunk because that's at least would his Aunt and Uncle would have him believe he found it strange how he never knew their names or what they looked like even if they were 'drunkards and got themselves killed' but then again everything about his life was strange. He wasn't stupid, he suffered enough to learn and to adapt to the beatings and the pain and knew that unless he matured quickly and got rid of his childish mindset he wouldn't survive long what so ever.

So he needed a plan to escape because even if he was smart compared to other 5 year olds, possibly 10 year olds he would still need to leave as the beatings would eventually kill him, no matter how smart he was taking his head injury for example his Aunt was the one who hit him with the boiling pan and she was the softest one of the three, to be honest he was surprised he hadn't already died he knew he was beaten and starved when he was younger he just couldn't remember well but his bruises and skinnyness did well to remind him.

So yes he did need to escape he had a better chance of surviving out in the streets than he did in here because out in the street it was probable death not guaranteed death like living here would be.

So he concocted a plan to escape and perhaps burning the Dursleys house down wasn't part of the plan per se but it would majorly help with being tracked.

First off he needed to get out of his cupboard so as silently as he could from the inside of his cupboard he used a forgotten hair pin of his aunts to push the lock out of the keyhole as it was a sliding lock and he opened his door to freedom.

He silently crept out to the hallway as it was past midnight and his relatives were probably deep asleep but it did not hurt to be cautious as much as would hurt if he wasn't cautious and was caught but hopefully he would be free from his hell soon enough. He casually went to the refrigerator and grabbed snacks and juice and started eating and drinking if he was going to leave he would leave on a full stomach, checking the freezer for anything useful, not expecting anything but what he did find was a frozen pig he would of course put this in his cupboard as the building went to flames and perhaps it could buy him a couple hours or even days if he was extremely lucky he doubted it, he was _never_ lucky. He grabbed a baseball cap of Dudleys and adjusted it's size it would end better for everyone if he wasn't found while he was 'on the run' and this would help now he needed some money he carefully went from the kitchen into the living room and found his Uncles wallet he carefully removed all money and had a total of £54 this was good this would help a bunch.He continued to further raid the kitchen as quietly as possible for anything really useful or portable, after finishing his search he decided it was time leave so very carefully he switched the gas oven on and searched for a match box in one of the drawers as well as the keys for the back door he found both relatively quickly and made for his grand escape. He waited until there was a smell of gas and then he lit a match threw it towards the oven and promptly turned around and walked into the garden climbed over the fence and made his way to the nearest bus stop. He took a deep breath in from the cold night air and released it with a relieved sigh Glowing green eyes thought "Harry potter is free at last" with a massive grin on his face.

AN:This is my first chapter I know it probably feels rushed and sloppy because it is and I just wanted to see if anyone wanted to point stuff out or say it's bad. criticism is very much welcome and I appreciate if you did stop by and read it.


	2. A magical world of Magic

Harry quickly made his way around the various buildings in surrey until he reached the street he quickly followed the street until he came upon a bus stop he needed to get away from this neighbourhood and avoid as much witnesses as possible, he waited for a bus to come to take him anywhere but here.

It didn't take very long as he stood there for about 5 minutes, the bus drove up and stopped, he quietly observed the were no passengers and the driver himself was a old man who was looking like he would almost fall asleep it would seem fate was on his side today.

He quickly hopped on payed his £2.40 for an all day ticket which was ironic because it was very early in the morning and took a seat thanking whatever deity which allowed him to get where he was without confrontation and continued to observe the surrounding nightly neighbourhood.

He felt ecstatic about his escape but he still needed somewhere to stay, god knows it was probably better than the Dursleys, with these thoughts and his sore head compeletly forgotten he unwillingly drifted to sleep against the bus window happy for the first time for a very long time

Line Break.

Veron Dursley was not a happy man, not only was he interrupted from his dream of hitting the 'freak' with his golf club but he was woken up to smell of burning, he immediately thought the 'freak' had burned more food while he was asleep so he got up lifted his belt and was going to go down and beat the stupidity out of the brat how dare he think he could steal from his family they were being overly generous as it was!

Meanwhile Petunia woke up to her husband jumping out of bed snarling angerily, she did not know why until she also smelt the burning coming from down stairs but thought it was clothing so she too jumped out of the bed to find the cause of her burned clothing or duddykins burnt clothing. She carefully followed her husband down stairs acknowledging it was quite warm and it was hard to breathe.

There was a lot of smoke gathering on the ceiling she saw the flames shortly after and they were burning everything in the kitchen the walls, the table, the cupboards and she screamed because of this and carefully ran back up stairs to save her duddykins while her husband lumbured to the front door.

She quickly woke Dudley and practically pushed him out of bed and downstairs out the front door, she quickly lifted the house phone from the desk in the hall and called 999 and asked for the fire department while screeching her house was burning down when they picked up while stammering her address while they asked where and the reply was assistance was on the way and the operator remained talking to her trying to calm her down.

Due to the revelation of a big all consuming fire in his kitchen Vernon Dursley completely forgot about the 'freak' while he stood outside his completely burning house for 15 minutes it wasn't until the fire department arrived and one of them said "Is everyone out of the building?" did he remember the brat under his stairs.

However he couldn't tell them he forgot about the 'freak' he would go to jail and he didn't deserve to go jail for the death of the worthless 'freak' so he told them yes everyone got out in time and they where okay.

He knew he had insurance for this and he would be properly compensated but they would have to move now because everyone in the neighbourhood would know they weren't normal his house burnt down for christ sake so he completely forgot about the 'freak' and decided he would have to live with his sister for a while he then grimaced, he didn't hate his sister he just didnt like her, oh well besides a few days for the insurance to collect and a few days on paid leave of his work he didn't really lose anything and he was sure he could encourage petunia to forget she even had a nephew he smiled at his burning house maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Line Break.

Albus Dumbledore smiled in his nice comfy bed while he slept having dreams of the greater good finally working as planned.

Line Break.

Harry woke with a start he blinked as he remembered he was on a bus and as the moon was higher in the sky he had probably slept for a couple of hours, thinking, he quickly took in his surroundings, there was two other people on the bus one obviously drunk and unconscious and the other ragged aswell as asleep who was probably homeless, he looked outside it looked like he was in a city probably London being the closest but he couldn't be sure he had never been after all.

He pulled his baseball cap down over his eyes and put the hood up of Dudley's old jacket again before stepping up and walking down the length of the bus, without delay he clambered off at the closest stop mumbling a 'thank you' to the driver.

He continued walking until he felt hungry again, he could wait it out, he was sure as hell used to it, although he decided he could treat himself to a sandwich or something similar but he thought of were to go most shops were closed perhaps a pub? 'That could work' he thought and decided to look for one 10 minutes of walking later he found himself in a street called Charing Cross Road outside of a rundown pub the sign was very difficult to read even _with_ his glasses but he could cleary make out the sign of a leaky cauldron or pot.

Slowly entering the door he cautiously looked around there weren't many people here at the early hour but the few that were here were dressed very weirdly although he mentally shrugged its not like he had _experience_ in pubs it was his first time outside of his hell afterall he carefully avoided all peoples attention and walked up to the bar and climbed up on the seat because he couldn't be seen under it.

He looked upon a man wearing a robe like outfit cleaning a big mug with a cloth.

He drew his attention by quietly speaking an almost inaudible "Excuse me, sir" and the barman looked to see him the barman then started smiling kindly when he saw him and replied "Hello lad, the names Tom, what can I do for you?" Harry smiled back a little forcefuly he wasn't used to it after all and then asked for a ham and cheese sandwich if he could Tom replied with "Of course" and headed into the back and came back not 1 minute later holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

Tom carefully set in in front of the small boy in his bar and asked for the payment "1 sickle and 4 knuts" he spoke clearly. Harry frowned he had never heard of this currency he carefully asked "Sorry sir, but does pounds work?" Tom frowned a little, the boy was cleary magical he couldn't of come into the pub otherwise because of the muggle-repelling wards he took his wand out and showed it to the boy.

He very carefully set it onto the table and asked "Can you tell me what this is?" the boy frowned further and replied with "Umm it's a stick sir?" Tom gave a sigh he was not the right person to do this "Okay lad what do you know about magic?" a small arguement with a few demonstrations of magic like transfiguration and a hidden brick wall later and Harry was staring with wonder and awe at his first viewing of magic although it was apparently 6:37am according Tom to he was now friends with and he also showed Harry a moving photo and a chair becoming a pig he then showed him flaming letters telling the time so it was sedated wonder and awe as most shops in this 'Diagon alley' were closed at the time but the bank was still open and it was named Gringotts which was also apparently run by Goblins this would cement his belief of magic if there was small fanged people walking about in this so called 'bank' as he moved up the alley he saw multiple shops and signs Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions was one shop and another Ollivanders since 382 B.C which apparently was the most well know wand shop according to Tom before he left Harry to return to his pub.

He also saw other Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and even a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies he didn't know what quidditch was but apparently Owls were the main source of communication for wizards it seemed a bit useless to Harry but he shrugged, magic was magic after all and he knew next nothing about the wizarding worlds culture so he wouldn't assume anything yet.

He slowly made his way to the entrance of the bank and read the sign Gringotts Wizarding Bank the building was the biggest and most intimidating while also being the best looking with a white shine compared to worn down stores, so as he neared the white steps to enter the bank he saw a goblin posed by the bronze doors of the building wearing a uniform of red and gold.

After pulling himself together at the 100% belief in magic he continued on passed through the bronze doors into a open entrance hall with bigger silver doors getting closer to these doors he noticed an engraving:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Enjoying the poem slightly more than he should have, considering the implied death threat, he continued moving onwards opening the silver doors to find multiple goblins wearing little suits sitting behind large counters doing a lot of work, not a single one looked up to see him and he quite was happy about that he didn't quite like attention so he happily walked over to one of the counters and as he was way too short to even get this goblin to notice him. He quickly said "Excuse me sir" looking up at the counter and after a moment the goblin peered over the counter at him and replied with a "Yes?" Harry gulped before speaking, goblins were quite intimidating even if they were only slightly bigger than him "Can I exchange some pounds for some galleons, sickles and knuts please?" The goblin replied with a guttural "Yes" and continued with "Would you like to deposit it into your vault?" Harry shook his head and answered with "I don't have a vault..." and thinking quickly "can I get one?"

The goblin grinned while responding with "Of course, however there will be a 1 galleon fee for the opening of a vault, do you accept?"

After a confirming nod from Harry he continued on with "What should the vaults name be put under?"

Harry was hesitant to give his name even with his hat and hood he didn't want to be found out especially after the Dursley event but it was a Gringotts thing so he heistantly answered with "...Harry potter" The goblin appeard frozen for a moment before carefully replying "Harry Potter would already have a vault at Gringotts but I don't know if you are who you say you are."

Harry meanwhile was frozen in shock and thinking at a million miles a minute.

He already had a vault but how? Ok he needed to calm down and find answers breathing deeply before calming himself he spoke "Could you explain sir? And how can I prove who I am?"

The goblin sighed before muttering something about work, "Harry Potter would have a vault because of the fact that his father owned his family vault combined with his mother's vault and to prove who you are Young one you would need to do a blood heirtance ritual".

Harry almost jolted in, shock his mother and father were magical?

He needed to find out more, biting back an immediate question he thought and realised the goblin wouldn't like him wasting time or asking stupid questions so hesitating slightly he stutterd out a "well could I do that?" The goblin nodded and said "Please wait right here while I get every necessary" Harry nodded and while the goblin wandered away from his counter he thought of everything he needed to do there was so much to learn and he knew next to nothing about anything in the wizarding world.

He waited patiently and the goblin returned with a younger looking goblin although it was hard to tell they both had slightly pointed ears, pointed teeth and claw like fingers the only exception being this goblin wasn't wearing a little suit.

The first goblin gestured to the second one "This is Griphook and he will lead you to the necessary location for the heirtance manager to confirm your identity, good day young one" with that he abruptly climbed atop the counter and continued doing work with his quill, Harry then looked to Griphook who turned and started walking doing as instructed he followed.

He was lead through numerous doors and hallways until he came upon a door with the sign heirtance office, Griphook nodded to him and without a word turned and left. Harry being polite knocked and after hearing a quiet 'come in' he opened the door and entered.

It was a small room and he looked see another goblin this time behind a desk wearing the same little suit, and he hadn't even looked up from his work (seriously what is it with goblins and work?) to see him, he coughed before softly speaking "Excuse me, sir but I'm here to do an heirtance ritual" The goblin looked up briefly before returning his gaze back onto the table to work while speaking "Ah Mr.Potter I assume?" I was expecting you" after a long pause "Well don't just stand there come in and close the door" Harry doing as instructed closed the door and made his way closer to the desk, there were multiple pieces of parchment with quills and ink blots as well as a metallic looking pyramid on top of the desk.

He looked up at the goblin as he started speaking again "Use this to prick the tip of your finger and let the drop of your blood flow onto the top of this magical device" he said absently retrieving a dagger from a desk drawer and gesturing to the pyramid thing on the desk before throwing it in front of Harry.

Harry not wanting to annoy any intimidating little goblins did as he was told, lifting the dagger he pricked his finger and barely felt the pain, with that thought he smiled darkly, pain was a old friend afterall, carefully setting the pointy dagger back onto the desk trying to avoid the goblins paperwork.(parchmentwork?)

Carefully holding his finger over the pyramid looking thing while doing this he saw a drop of blood hit the pyramid and disappear while the pyramid started lighting up runes on the side.

After a pregnant pause a peice of parchment popped into existence a few feet above the desk and slowly fell down in front of the goblin.

He goblin abandoned his previous work for this new paper he coughed before reading the parchment aloud.

 _Harry James Potter._

 _Heir to House Potter_

 _Heir to House Black_

 _Estates._

 _Potter manor. Location Unkown._

 _Potter cottage, Godrics Hollow._

 _Holdings._

 _4,345,470,000 Galleons._

 _3467 Sickles._

 _483 Knuts._

 _35% Shares in the following establishments_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies._

 _Madam Malkin's._

 _Diagon alley Apothercary._

 _Flourish and Blotts._

 _15% Shares in the following establishments_

 _Floreans Fortescues._

 _Eeylops Owl emporium._

 _Contents of Potter family vault._

 _Numerous jewls and gems._

 _Numerous swords, shields, rings and weaponry._

 _Numerous books of different degrees of knowledge._

 _Wills of James and Lily potter(Ministry sealed)_

 _Numerous portraits and paintings.(Neither of any animated)_

 _Family heirlooms jewellery, armour, banners(Potter crest)._

 _Black family information sealed until all other members of house are declared dead._

Harry was just getting shocked over and over again and the goblin didn't seem to stop, Harry was barely staying conscious, he was rich beyond rich, his parents had left him everything they had, he had a family home, tears were streaming down his face he now knew his parents loved him and they weren't drunkards who abandoned him they were people who would leave everything they owned to their son and he didn't know the circumstances of their death but at least he knew the loved him.

A couple minutes of a crying 5 year old (Hey he couldn't always act like he was 15 of something) and a very awkward goblin later and Harry was wiping tears from his eyes and smiling he started to the speak "Thank you Mr..." The goblin replied with "Ironclaw" and Harry continued "Mr.Ironclaw for helping me find out who i am" Ironclaw couldn't help but grin "Your welcome Mr.Potter however you should know that it is quite literally my job" Harry could not help laughing.

Ironclaw then asked Harry if he would like to visit his vault, Harry considered it but it had been a very long night and without him needing to buying anything with money from his vault he would return tomorrow he did however get his money changed into galleons, specifically 10 galleons and 4 sickles.

So he retraced the steps into the bank thanking the teller he talked to earlier on the way out and soon found himself standing at the entrance of Gringotts looking down the alley instead of up it.

He again made his way back to the leaky cauldron to pay for that sandwich once he got to the pub/apartment (Tom told him there was a second floor with multiple rooms which he couldn't quite believe due to the size of the building) and paid the 1 sickle and 4 knuts for the (Still warm sandwich) while eating the delicious snack.

After polishing off the heavenly sandwich the plate popped out of existence Harry almost choked on air, okay maybe he needed to expand his imagination when looking at magic, after thinking about the abilities of magic for a while he realised a very important problem he had no where to stay.

After internally panicking for a minute or two he calmed down a little and felt like hitting himself he was sitting in a magical apartment/pub he got Tom's attention again who was still cleaning a mug with a cloth (which seemed really redundant when he thought about magic, must be something about customer image? Probably) and asked "Excuse me sir, could I rent a room?" Tom smiled at him and replied "Call me Tom, and yes lad you can, however you perhaps can get permission from your parents? Harry frowned at this and responded with "I... I don't have any parents" Tom winced at this and set down his mug he of course knew there would be orphans after the war but he didn't think one would be here.

Tom gave a weak smile "I'm sorry to hear that lad but yes you can stay here and if you need anything just call alright?" After Harry's nod Tom handed Harry a old key across the bar and continued with "I'll charge you tomorrow if your leaving or on a weekly basis if you stay that long but I need to know your name lad" after Harry's frown he attempted to calm him "customer policy no exceptions" Harry seemed hesitant but with a clamp down on his emotions he asked "You won't tell anyone will you?" Tom shook his head "Not that I would want to but I couldn't reveal your identity if you're a customer unless you're a criminal it's the pubs policy, my policy" Harry with a firm nod of his head Harry spoke very softly barely above a whisper "Harry Potter" Tom froze for a second and used all the Occlumency he had to stop himself from uncrontrolably gasping or tripping over air at the last second.

Tom thought about how he didn't know about magic when he walked in and he was Harry Potter he didn't know about magic what the hell happened? He quickly calmed himself down he didn't want to freak out the kid but how the hell did this happen? No he thought best not to get involved this reeked of political or powerful figures manipulating events and he this was the type of thing that could get you obliviated, tortured or killed as much he wanted to help the kid he couldn't directly help without risking him and the kid.

As Tom thoughts raced to Harry the man stilled for a unnoticeable amount of time and replied "Well have a good night Mr.Potter" using the same soft spoken voice as Harry when speaking his name.

Harry was breathing with relief he had thought that for some reason he wouldn't get a room after Tom wished him good night and pointed him to some secluded stairs after heading up them he found himself in a very long hallway, he was dumbfounded however he was too tired to care he shrugged and summed it up to 'magic' after not realising what room he was looking for he looked at his key it was old and silver and engraved on the key was a 17 he was again surprised 17 rooms before mentally repeating 'magic' passing some plain wood doors with various numbers he finally reached room 17 he put the key into the lock and twisted to find the door unlock as expected.

Looking about 'his' room there was a double bed with green sheets and fluffy pillows with a bedside drawer next to it, there was also a desk with a wooden chair in the corner of the room close to a window but not in the direct light also it was pitch black in the room as he entered however four candles on the wall ignited when he stepped inside and closed the door he drifted over to his bed took off his glasses and set them into the drawer as well as pulling off his oversized grey hoodie and threw it over the chair at the desk he snuggled into the bed four times the size of him with his shirt and trousers still on and drifted to sleep thinking about how escaping from the Dursleys gave him more than one type of freedom he was magical and he planned to learn everything he could as soon as possible.

The boy with the messy black hair and seemingly glowing green eyes grinned as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep in a magical apartment.

AN: Again I don't own most of stuff J.K Rowling does.

Thanks for the support everyone, I again apologise if this took too long, has bad grammar and punctuation, or you don't like it but otherwise thanks for stopping by and I really appreciate the support, favourites, follows and reviews and remember critism is very welcome I'm still very new and again sorry for the wait.


End file.
